


Doc Holiday

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, doctor sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you notice that the residents of the Helen Rivington might not have much of a Christmas this year, you decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 3





	Doc Holiday

The holidays were always a hard time at the Helen Rivington House. Weather depending, some of the residents would have visitors, but many of them were left here alone. 

_I guess the most wonderful time of the year would be ruined by the sound of grandpa’s labored breathing, or grandma’s coughing,_ you thought sadly as you closed your shop across the way.

You wanted to do something for the residents. After all, just because their family had forgotten them didn’t mean that you would. That was how you got the idea for your weekend plans. You had a surplus of holiday decor in the back of the shop left over from the previous owner. You’d thought it was a little silly to go all out with the bookstore, especially since you found business to be a little harder these days. Still, you hadn’t had the heart to get rid of them. Now you were grateful for that decision.

The next day, you went to the Rivington House, dragging a wagon full of supplies behind you. The nurse on duty gave you an odd look.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I had some extra supplies and was wondering if I could decorate in here for the holidays?” you asked hopefully, bouncing slightly on your feet.

A warm smile grew on her face, “Oh, they’ll love that. We’re a little short on staff today, though, so you’ll be decorating on your own.”

“That’s okay,” you said with a small smile. “Just means I can be a perfectionist.”

She chuckled softly, holding the door to the living room open for you. The room wasn’t much, but it would do. Looking over at the few residents in the room, you could see them glancing at you with interest. 

“Whatcha got there, youngin’?” an old man asked.

“Holiday decorations,” you blushed before digging around in one of your boxes. “Would you be willing to help make some of the decorations for me?”

“I’m not sure it’ll be any good,” he said, looking down at his hands. “Arthritis is a bitch.” He looked up at you. “Don’t get old.”

You smiled softly at him before placing some stockings and fabric paint on the table. “It’s the thought that counts. It doesn’t have to look like it belongs at Macy’s. I just thought it would be nice to make stockings for the staff.”

“That I can do,” he said, taking a bottle of green paint from your supplies.

You nodded before turning back to the room, turning on some holiday music on your phone. Eventually, you found yourself digging around in your boxes to assemble the Christmas tree after putting up a Menorah on one of the tables.

A small chuckle breezed through your lips. You hadn’t assembled a Christmas tree in years, you realized as you fluffed out the branches. Soon, it was ready for the ornaments. You passed some out to the residents to hang wherever they saw fit as you went to get a ladder from the broom closet so that you could put the star on the top when you were done. 

Placing the ladder against the wall you realized just how rickety it was. The rungs creaked with every step, much to your chagrin. You were so close to the top that you couldn’t possibly give up now. Leaning over, you tried to reach the top of the tree, causing the ladder to wobble as you leaned further than it was able to handle. 

It happened in slow motion.

Your hand triumphantly placed the star on the top of the tree.

Then, you started to tilt backwards away from the wall. Your eyes widened in horror as you realized what was about to happen. Scrunching them shut, you braced for an impact with the floor that never came.

Instead, you found yourself in a strong pair of arms.

“Are you alright?” your savior asked.

Opening your eyes, you realized who it was. If you had been so inclined to write a letter to Santa this year, you would have asked for this man to be under your tree. His blue eyes were more beautiful than any of the ornaments on the tree, and here in his arms was warmer than any fire place you could sit in front of. You’d fallen for him long ago, but every day you were reminded of exactly why you had. _Now, if only the feeling was mutual,_ you thought. 

"I’m alright. I can think of worse people to fall for,” you blushed, realizing what you said and stammered out a quick, “I mean fall on. Worse people to fall _on_.” 

The man smiled down at you, the corner of his eyes crinkling at the action. “You should be more careful. There’s a reason why that ladder was in the closet,” he said warmly as he placed you back down on your own two feet.

“The residents said-”

“The residents don’t always have the most accurate information,” he said softly.

“I heard that, Doc!” the man working on the stockings grumbled.

“Oh, yeah, Charlie? Good. It was directed at you,” he teased, coming over to inspect what he was working on.

“Well, looks like you’re getting coal in your stocking,” Charlie belly-laughed. “Aren’t you awake a little early, Danny boy?”

Dan shrugged, locking eyes with you, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Couldn’t sleep when I heard all the commotion downstairs.”

Part of you wondered if he knew who you were. The town was small enough, that surely he had heard about you. But, did he know who you were to him? Did he know you were the one that left him little unsigned letters here and there? If his gift was as powerful as you’d heard it was, then he surely knew it was you, and yet he didn’t betray that knowledge ever.

“Doc, do me a favor and hang this on the fireplace, would ya?” Charlie asked, passing him the stocking. It had Dan’s name spelled in the squiggly letters of an unsure hand along the top and a well-intentioned candy cane on the actual sock. 

“Sure, Charlie,” Dan said, patting his shoulder before hanging it next to the others in a row. He stepped back to admire the room. “Well, I think it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas in this place.”

“You know what would make it more like Christmas?” you asked softly.

“What?” he asked with a look of amusement, turning to face you.

You gestured for him to bend slightly to give you his ear. “You know, I’ve got a Santa suit and presents back at the shop,” you whispered in his ear.

“Really?” he asked with a wide grin.

“Yeah. Want to help?” you asked nervously, rocking on your feet again.

“I’d love to. But, what about the rest of your decorations?” 

“We can handle that,” Charlie said, teetering over towards the boxes on unsteady feet.

You and Dan shared a look.

“I’ll supervise,” one of the nurses quickly said. 

Dan gave her an appreciative nod before following you back to the shop. 

He looked around the stacks of books as you went to fetch the re-shelf cart.

“It’s kind of you to do this,” Dan commented as he lazily perused the stacks.

You blushed, back towards him as you set the cart nearby. “I just think everyone should have a present on Christmas,” you murmured before turning. “Now, tell me what everyone is into and I’ll pull a book. I’ve got gift bags in the back that we can put them in afterwards.”

Dan closed his eyes, thinking about his residents. “Delilah loves romance novels. She’s always watching the Hallmark channel. Robert is into submarines. He used to build them after getting back from World War Two. Lily likes to learn about different religions.”

You dug through the racks, puling books here and there, “And Charlie?”

A small chuckle breezed through his lips, “Charlie likes books on the Civil War. He was a re-enactor in the day.”

“Did New Hampshire have a lot fo battles?” you asked in amusement as you stretched up to reach the book you had in mind. It was barely in your reach.

“No, but he used to travel a lot to be a part of them,” he replied, coming up behind you to take it down.

You turned slightly, noticing just how close you were. Swallowing a nervous lump, you murmured, “You know your residents really well.”

His eyes trailed your face, settling briefly on your lips before flicking back up to your eyes, “When you care for someone every day, you get to know them well.”

“I’m sure the appreciate you.”

“Probably, but it’s me who appreciates them,” he breathed. “If it wasn’t for this job, this _place_ , I don’t think I would have stayed. I never would have found a place that accepted me as I am and felt like home.”

“You’re a nomad?” you asked with a slight up-tilt to the side of your mouth.

“Something like that,” he said as he took a step back, distancing himself in more ways that physically as he put the book on the cart.

The two of you went on like this for another thirty minutes until you had books for everyone, bagged and tagged, ready to be given away. Then, you handed Dan the Santa suit to change into as you pulled on an elf outfit. While you were waiting for him, you loaded your cart up with the gifts.

“Have you been naughty or nice?” Dan purred, coming out from the back, his clothes folded under his arm.

You licked your lips. “I believe in the duality of man. I can be very nice, but-” you walked your fingers up his suit, playfully bold in your elf costume-” for _you_ , I could be _very_ naughty.”

Dan felt his mouth go dry as you playfully tugged on his fake beard. 

“Rosy cheeks, check,” you winked as you went to grab the cart. “Ready?”

“Let’s spread some Christmas cheer,” Dan said as he got the door.

The two of you decided to visit the bed bound residents first before congregating in the living room for everyone else. Seeing the smiles on everyones faces warmed your heart and reaffirmed why you were doing this. All of the residents lit up as you came into view, as well as the staff. Well... _most_ of them. 

“Aren’t you a little old to be dressing up, Doc?” a male nurse teased with a sneer. He looked you over lasciviously. “What’s this? Santa and his ‘ho, ho, ho’?”

“Back off,” Dan said, tapping him firmly in the chest. 

“Or what? You’ll sic Azzie on me? Get real, Doc,” he huffed before moving on, deciding that the two of you weren’t worth the effort.

Dan gave you an apologetic smile, “I’ll make sure he gets coal.”

You reached over and took his hand to squeeze. “Let’s finish this up in the living room. I know how scratchy that beard is.”

The two of walked into the living room to find a group of residents seated for you.

“Doc, you can take the beard off if you want. We know it’s you,” Charlie chuckled.

“Are you sure it won’t ruin the illusion, Charlie?” he teased as he tugged it off to free his face.

“It’s already nice enough what you’re doing,” Charlie replied, “Nothing could ruin that.”

Dan nodded before turning to take the first bag from you. In a few short minutes, everyone had their presents and were chatting amicably about their new reads.

“It looks like your idea was a hit,” Dan said quietly for just you to hear.

You blushed, giving a small shrug, “In my house we always got a book on Christmas to have something to read going into the new year.”

“That’s a sweet tradition,” he smiled.

“I’d always leave the last chapter for New Year’s Eve. I wanted to pretend that ending the year was like ending a book,” you said shyly.

“There are worse views to have,” he replied, wrapping an arm around your shoulder to walk you out.

“Ahem,” Charlie called loudly, causing the two of you to stop and turn to him. Playfully, he pointed up.

Your eyes widened as they spotted the mistletoe, stealthily hidden in the doorway. Then, your eyes fell onto Dan’s blue eyes that were staring at you intently.

He blinked and then looked down. “You don’t have t-”

You took his face in your hands and kissed him, tilting your head slightly to avoid bumping noses. Reflexively, his arms wrapped around your waist to pull you against him. Your hands slid down to settle on the velvet shoulders of his suit as you gently pulled away, dialing down the heat of your kiss as you remembered that you had an audience that was hooting and hollering behind you. Sheepishly, you waved to them before quickly leaving. Your steps were swift as you made it back to your bookstore.

“Wait!” Dan called as he ran after you, an initiative he took after Charlie yelled at him.

You heard the bell on the door ring as he entered, walking steadily towards you.

“Look, I didn’t want to make things awkward, its just the mistletoe ru-” you started to say but were cut off by his lips on yours again. You melted into him, wrapping your arms around him to deepen the kiss.

“I think that was the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” he said sincerely when you pulled back. 

“The kiss?” you asked breathlessly.

“ _You_ ,” he corrected. “And... Charlie said I would be a fool if I returned the best thing I could have gotten. So, this is me saying I want to keep my present.”

“I don’t know, Dan,” you sighed.

“I know it’s you,” he admitted. “You’re the one who’s been leaving me notes since I moved in. Every time I considered moving, I’d get a note and I’d remind myself that at least one person wants me here, so I should stay to get to know them.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _you_?” he countered.

You sighed, “Fair point.”

“Well, you know what I want for Christmas,” he said, sitting in a chair and pulling you onto his lap. “Tell Santa what _you_ want for Christmas.”

A chuckle tumbled out at the absurdity of it all, “You, Dan-ta. I want you.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replied nonchalantly.

You playfully whacked his chest. “Dan!”

He laughed, catching your hand before a second whack and kissing your knuckles. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Dan,” you smiled.


End file.
